


Who Needs Irish Coffee When You Have Me?

by dawnmask



Category: Gravity Falls, Swooning Over Stans: A Grunkle Dating Sim
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Mystery Shack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnmask/pseuds/dawnmask
Summary: The morning after your first real kiss, you and Stan discuss the future of your relationship. Happy ending, light teasing, good vibes all around.





	Who Needs Irish Coffee When You Have Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Gravity Falls dating sim, Swooning Over Stans! It takes place after the perfect-run car date, where y'all get...steamy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). (There a couple references to things being steamy but doesn't actually get more than PG--maaaybe PG-13?) Anyway, enjoy!

“So...have you given any thought to it? I mean, _us_ , as a thing?” You toy with some of Ford’s pens scattered across the kitchen table as you speak. You’re trying to sound casual, but the fidgeting betrays your nerves. Thank god he’s not watching—Stan’s back is to you as he fixes his coffee, the edge of his tattoo poking out from beneath a tank top and tangle of hair. You want to get up and wrap your arms around him, to trace your finger along the strange symbol on his shoulder. Instead you sit. And wait. 

The spoon clinks quietly in the mug as he turns to the table, stirring with purpose. He sits, setting the coffee down onto one of Mabel’s glittery knitted coasters, before speaking. “I’m gonna be straight with ya, kid, it’s not my style to think too hard about this sorta thing. If it happens, it happens—if it doesn’t, it doesn’t, ya know?” He shrugs, taking a loud slurp to fill the silence as you wait for him to elaborate. His face flushes a tad when he sees you’ve stopped fiddling with the pens to watch him. He sets the mug down again and stares at a fixed point on the windowsill. It seems as if he were staring thoughtfully into the distance, but you know it’s so he doesn’t have to look you in the eye.

“What I mean to say is, I don’t wanna ruin a good thing by slappin’ a label on it. Why bother overthinkin’ when we can just enjoy it for what it is?” He takes another swig. You laugh. “Fair point. if I wanted over-analysis I would’ve gone for Ford instead, no?” Stan snorts at that. “Damn straight. Ya didn’t entangle yourself with me expectin’ it to be all first-time puppy love and stammering because I don’t know what to do with my hands...or, well, my anything, really.” You giggle. It’s true that Ford seems to get flustered more easily than Dipper sweats. “Don’t tease him too hard, Stan. He’s well-meaning, he just needs a little guidance.” Stan returns your smile easily, sibling wickedness written across his grin. “Nah, I know. Good man—but ‘good’ doesn’t land you with the smokin’ tourist.” He steals a glance at you to gauge your reaction, lips twitching upward playfully. You blush, but raise an eyebrow and smirk, putting your hand over his. “No, to do that you have to know what to do with your hands, too.” Well. Not just your hands. Stan certainly knew more than that...But the bold reference to last night and his previous comment causes red to flare up along his face and neck. 

“Hah, guess I left a good first impression? Ya still got it, Stan!” He snaps his fingers triumphantly, but his face turns sincere after the theatrics. “But really, I’m...glad ya had a good time. If I’m bein’ honest, I wasn’t sure this old dog still knew any tricks.” He rubs the back of his neck. “And for what it’s worth, I had fun too. The most I’ve had in a while. I might not be quick to put a label on things, but...you’re really somethin’.” You stay quiet for several moments, grinning from ear to ear, gazing at him fondly. And blushing a considerable amount. He turns to see why you’re silent, already stammering out an apology for not being good with words, but falters when he sees the look on your face. 

When you kiss him, you don’t think. You just _do_. The way his expression went from worry to relief to utter tenderness...how could you not? You lean across the table, knocking the mug out of the way and cupping his face in one fluid motion. Both of you grin into the first kiss, and laughter bubbles up from Stan as you move to pepper his whole face. Between kisses, he manages to splutter out, “God, kid, you went so quiet, for a minute there I thought I’d messed up big time.” You kiss him tenderly again, cutting off the flow of words to interject. “And here I was thinking suave Stan Pines never had any moments of self-doubt,” you murmur, lips millimeters from his. Close enough to feel his hot breath as he laughs against your mouth, cocky and self-assured once more. “I’ll show you suave, toots,” he rumbles, deepening the kiss.

And _boy_ , does he.


End file.
